Rose
Rose (ローズ Rōzu) is a Rose Fairilu. She is one of the main characters in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu franchise. She is voiced by Aina Kusuda. Appearance Rose is a Fairilu. She has long red hair with side swept bangs and a rose decoration on the side of her hair with a black base. She has white skin, red highlights on her eyelids, red eyes, pink cheeks, and pointy ears. For apparel, she has yellow hoop earrings on her ears. She wears a black top with a grey collar. She wears a purple bell-shaped bottom and purple petal-patterned overskirt. She wears long, black gloves on her arms. She wears black pantyhose and black knee-high boots. She has dark pink wings. Two dark pink ribbon strands are also shown dangling from her wing. When she was a baby, Rose had short red hair and her rose decoration was just a simple flower bud. She didn't had her highlights on her eyelids, and didn't wear her earrings. She wore a white sleeveless dress and had no shoes. Her wings were small dark pink wings, and had no ribbon on it. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, Rose's top has slightly wider sleeves with sharper accents. Her midriff collar is more open, revealing a part of her collar-bone area and she wears a black choker around her neck. She wears a grey top with a black collar. Her skirt design now resembles a red rose; designed in a ruffled skirt style. The base on her iconic head rose is now colored green and includes a black ribbon tie. The ribbon from her wings has a gradient color of grey and magenta. In her human form, Rose has a small black hat on the left side of her head, with a small rose on it. She wears a black choker on her neck, with a sleeveless black shirt with another purple shirt inside that shirt. She has a crossed-over line on the bottom part of her shirt. She still wears long black gloves. She wears a dark purple skirt with light purple petals on the top part of the skirt. There are lines on the skirt. She wears dark brown stockings with black and gray diamond-patterned boots. Fairilu Key Rose's Fairilu Key is colored red. The handle is outlined and heart-shaped, with a rose flower crest inside, adorned by a blue gem, and spikes around the handle. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital "F" placed on its long side. In Magic Mirror, when enlarged, her key has a slightly brighter colour of red with a small crown on top of the heart-outlined handle, a heart-shaped decor below the handle, and the rose flower crest is placed on a golden base. Personality Rose is a prideful Fairilu who thinks of herself being better than everyone. She is stuck-up and mostly with a spoiled attitude where she constantly brags of being above them. She always wants to be in first place. Aside from her abrasiveness, she's has a side of polished etiquette of politeness where she minds her manners and behaves like a noble lady. She also is a hard-worker, spending most of her time studying. She constantly avoids Lip but as soon as the series progresses, she is sometimes seen with Lip and the others. They soon become friends. At first, she can't understand love but tries desperately to fall in love. However, she doesn't know what it actually means to fall in love until she meets Yuuto Kazama, a human who she falls in love with. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Rose was part of the new generation of Fairilus in the recent Birth Festival. She soon enrolls in Saint Fairilu School. She meets Lip, Sumire and Himawari, and boasts how she will be the best Fairilu. She soon becomes friends with the trio. Before, however, she made things as hard as she could for them, especially Lip. She used to use her magic to make everything go wrong for Lip so that she would get bad marks. Rose lives in a rose shaped house with her pet, Powalisa. ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ TBA Gallery Official Artwork Fa-04.png|Official artwork. Rose officialart.png|Official artwork. 2 Rose 2nd render.png|Another anime render. Rose S2.png|Rose wearing a uniform and holding her Fairilu Key. Rose Season 3.png|Rose holding a cosmetic brush. 1535591816201.png|Season 3 Rose. Rose render.png|Render from ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Rose-3DS.png|3D render of Rose in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Anime Screenshots ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Rotgkhjhdfsdga.png|Rose in the opening. 347198571-17.png|Rose and Lip in the opening. Rose Flying With Powalisa.png|Rose with Powalisa. Rose Staring.png|Rose staring at Lip. Rosemagic.png|Rose's magic sequence. Rosefiremagic.png|Rose using her fire magic. Rose Laughing.png|Rose laughing. Rozujann.png|Rose looking fascinated. Rosuchaa.png|Rose blushes. Lip, Rose 1.jpg|Rose looks somehow worried. 34829058902.png|Rose and Lip eating cake. Feri.png|Rose and Lip looking at something. 1gq9s0.png|Rose shapeshifting into a Powa-Powa Dog. 677t88yr8.png|Rose being imitated by Lip. 35678543.png|Rose in a Powa-Powa Dog costume, with Powalisa on her side. Vcdrtugh.png|Rose and Lip shouting. 2vqrg43.png|Rose wants to read a lot of books. Strt-b1478912799594s.jpg|Rose the beauty. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Lkajd ve;or.png|Rose and other Fairilus posing. Rosere.png|Rose facing towards her Fairilu Key. Vfdr438.png|Rose with sparkling eyes. 543f4106e45e46f4.png|Rose and Karen looking bored. Four09raw.png|Rose is on fire! Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ S3opjibvg7y.png|Rose with Arisu and other Fairilus. Screenshot 2018-07-28-23-52-04-1.png|Rose and Juli the loving couple. Book Illustrations A1ZobNn-5oL.jpg|Front cover of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Party with Everyone. 2678.jpg|An illustration from Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. Trivia * Her motif and name directly comes from the flower rose. A very iconic flower, with a vibrant variety of colors, each with their own meanings based on their colors. The color "red" signifies Rose is romantic, deeply conveying emotions of love. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairilu Category:Flower Fairilu Category:Main Character